films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Mailbox's Birthday
Mailbox's Birthday is the 3rd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Mailbox%27s_Birthday# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Stamp Book (debut) Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue get prepared for Mailbox's Birthday. Mailbox has just turned a decade old. Recap For Mailbox's birthday, there's a special celebration and we are invited to help out. They help decorate the cake for the party by observing patterns. They also skidoo along with Steve and Blue into the present store. There, they find the perfect present for Mailbox, which is a stamp book and then help Blue & Steve to find it when it gets lost among a bunch of other presents. Trivia *This is the first episode in which Mailbox's voice actor Seth O'Hickory is credited in the closing credits to this episode. *Steve's rugby shirt near the end of the episode seems to have a slight color alteration, as if the darker green stripes appear to be blueish-greenish. *This is one of three episodes revolving around a character's birthday. The other two were Blue's Birthday and Joe's Surprise Party. *Since Mailbox was ten years old in this episode, we know that he was born in 1986, and nine years old in the first two episodes. By the end of the series, he should be eighteen years old as of the Season Six episode Bluestock. *Steve gets interrupted trying to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues with two clues by Tickety getting his attention to tell him something. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This is the only time Steve bumps his head. *This is the third episode of the show. *Steve says "Ah-ha!" in a squeaky, funny, high-pitched voice. *This is the first time where Steve gets the mail at the end. *Steve temporarily cries after thinking he's sitting in glue. *This is the first episode where viewers say "Notebook!" where they sound like they are screaming. It was used on most episodes for Season One to Three until Signs. *This is the first episode that has the "Right There!" line. *Blue's rubber duck first appears in this episode as one of the toys at the present store. *This is also the first episode where Jennifer Oxley was one of the animators. Gallery https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:10_Years_Old.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox_with_Party_Hat.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues_clues.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Here_it_is!_2.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:4590318_l5.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_lxak0bIpHP1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m1934uMtSd1qhndeo.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_lxc9x0Vw0I1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_lx8szxJmNq1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-FirstClueDrawing.jpg Steve Drawing First Clue https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-FirstClueDrawn.jpg Tape Player https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper.jpg Tumblr m4s6firPkr1r7vxcmo1 500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-SecondClueDrawing.jpg Steve Drawing Second Clue https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-SecondClueDrawn.jpg Tape Cassette https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ow!_That_Hurt!.jpg Ow! That hurt. https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tickety_Tock_from_Mailbox%27s_Birthday.jpg Mailbox's Stamp Book.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:We_Just_Found_Our_Present.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m6fmowOrVo1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-ThirdClueDrawing.jpg Steve Drawing Third Clue https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27Birthday-ThirdClueDrawn.jpg Chair https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:It%27s_Mailtime!.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox_is_Here!.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27s_Birthday.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:HAPPY_BIRTHDAY,_MAIL!!.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m4ltkislvd1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kids_wish_Mailbox_a_Happy_Birthday.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Special_Homemade_Cake.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mailbox%27s_Tape_Player.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Musical_Chairs.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_lvqyrbaAsI1r7vxcmo1_500.gif https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Everybody_Dance!.jpg https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:People_Hugging_Each_Other.png The Three Blue's Clues.jpg Our Blue's Clues are--A Tape player, A tape cassette, and a chair https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tape_Player.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tape_Cassette.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chair.png https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Mailbox%27s_Birthday Tape Player https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Mailbox%27s_Birthday Tape Cassette https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Mailbox%27s_Birthday Chair Add a photo to this gallery Snack Time What Time is it For Blue? Mailbox's Birthday Blue's Story Time What Does Blue Need? Blue's Favorite Song Adventures in Art Blue Goes to the Beach Pretend Time A Snowy Day The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Game! The Grow Show! Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Incorrect Answers Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:A Clue A Clue Snack Time Category:No What Time Is It For Blue? Category:That Way What Time Is It For Blue? Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Right There Mailbox's Birthday Category:A Clue Mailbox's Birthday Category:We Can Do Anything Snack Time Category:That We Wanna Do Snack Time